Shinji and the Toushi Lemons
by gunman
Summary: Shinji Ikari, the new Grandmaster of the Toushi, has intimate relations with several beautiful and sexy Toushi.
1. Goei Sonsaku

_**SHINJI AND THE TOUSHI LEMON**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Ikkitousen, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji encounters Goei during a sleepless night, the pair giving into their lusts.

Authors Notes: TetsuyaRyuzaki has given up on writing his Evangelion/Ikkitousen story and his Evangelion/Highschool of the Dead story. He has left this up to me, and deleted his stories, which we worked so hard on, and only now have I been able to get started on reposting them. And of course, I am starting with the lemons. I will be editing and updating these stories later on.

Please note, that these lemons are slightly divergent from the main story.

For now, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Goei Sonsaku_**

Shinji Ikari groaned as he woke up from another restless sleep. It was nearly midnight and he found his thoughts were upsetting him once more this week.

Thoughts of a certain woman, who just happened to be his landlord.

The playful, flirtatious and attractive Goei Sonsaku.

Shinji didn't know why he kept thinking about the 35-year old mother.

Maybe it was because of how she reminded him of Misato Katsuragi, who was a lot like Goei. The only difference was that Goei actually kept a clean Inn, knew how to cook, and didn't appear to have any ulterior motives.

Misato liked to flirt and tease him a lot when he was with her, but with Goei it was different. As if she was serious about wanting to be with him. She had tried to seduce him at least twice since he had moved in with them last month, and from what Shinji could tell, she wasn't just playing games.

 _Maybe I should take her up on her offer?_ he thought as he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

It was the middle of the night and since it was now summer it was rather warm and humid. A cold drink might help him.

Stretching his muscles, Shinji walked to the kitchen, dressed only in his black boxer briefs. His lean and athletic body, conditioned by his years of training under the three grandmasters, was something that would have made any girl or woman drool with lust.

Shinji smirked when he realized that Misato or Asuka would have wanted him for his body alone. At 21 years old, Shinji had become far more muscular and handsome than when he was just a 14-year old teenage robot pilot. He would have fit in perfectly between Misato and Asuka. Misato seemed to have a thing for younger guys, and Asuka seemed to prefer older men.

Shinji snapped out of his musing when he noticed that the kitchen light was on. Who could be up at this hour?

Peering around the corner, Shinji paused when he saw _her_.

Goei Sonsaku, 35 years old, short purple hair and matching eyes, with a voluptuous figure that only proved she used to be a highly skilled fighter, and kept herself in shape since her younger days. But what caught Shinji's attention even more was what she was wearing: A light-purple, see-through baby doll and a pair of lace panties that almost looked like a thong. She wore no bra and Shinji could only stare, shamelessly, as she moved through the kitchen, her generous chest bouncing with every step she took, her hips and rear end shaking in a very provocative way.

One would hardly think she would have such a sexy body, as she normally wore her purple and white kimono whenever anyone saw her.

She also had on her pair of glasses, which did nothing to hide her beauty.

Upon seeing her in this state, Shinji had only one thought: he wanted her!

Goei was putting away her cup in the dish rack, when she suddenly felt a pair of strong hands reach under her arms and grab her breasts through her flimsy silken nightgown.

"WHA?!" she gasped as she felt a warm body press up against her back, and something hard poke her in the butt. She was about to react when she heard a voice behind her.

"Goei-chan." a lust-filled, and familiar voice breathed into her ear, causing her cheeks to heat up when she realized who it was.

"S-Shinji!" she gasped, feeling a rush of excitement at realizing that it was his hands caressing and massaging her nearly exposed breasts through her nightie.

"I've been watching you for some time now, Goei-chan, and I can't hold back anymore. I thought I could hold off on my desire, but you're just too sexy to ignore. You always looked so elegant and beautiful in your kimono. But now, like this... I can't take it anymore. I want you, Goei-chan. I want your body, your skin against my own. I want to give you pleasure, as I make you mine. Tonight." he said with lust as he pulled her away from the sink and over to the nearest wall.

"Oh, my!" Goei gasped as Shinji spun her around to face her, gently pushing her against the wall to the left of the sink, and pressed his lips to hers. The move shocked the 35 year old woman who soon melted into the kiss, her eyes closing as her mouth moaned sensuously. His arms went around her shapely waist, pulling her flush against him, as her hands rested on his bare chest. His body pressed against her own, and she could feel something poke against her inner thigh.

Several seconds of intense kissing, Goei suddenly pulled away. A thin bridge of saliva connecting their mouths.

She looked at Shinji, his eyes filled with want, then down to his body which was only covered up by his boxer briefs. His toned, muscular and mostly naked body. Oh, how she wanted to run her hands all over that skin. She then noticed the large bulge in his briefs, and realized he was very serious. But also that she wanted this as well.

"No. Not here." she whispered hotly, staring back into his lust-glazed eyes. "My room."

Taking Shinjis hand, Goei lead the young man from the kitchen back to her room, which was closer than his own. She carefully checked the hallways to make sure no one else was up right now. Not that Shinji cared about getting caught.

She pulled Shinji inside her room and quickly, and quietly, shut the door.

She turned to face the young man, right as her glasses were plucked off her face. Shinji carefully took the spectacles and placed them on the dresser next to the door. He turned to look at the woman, a look that was chock-full of want and desire beaming right into her.

Goei was flustered now. Here she was, half-naked in her own room with a handsome and athletic nearly naked young man, who clearly wanted her, and she had to admit that she wanted him as well, and all she could think of was... what next?

Shinji moved to her, his hands taking the strings on her baby doll and pulling on them. Goei's heart was pounding in her chest as he pulled open the flimsy garment, pushing it over her creamy shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She was panting a little harder now, standing before the younger man in only her lace panties.

Shinji just stared at her voluptuous figure with a wolfish grin on his face.

She looked down and mentally wondered just how large he really was.

 _Oh, yes. This is happening_. Goei thought wantonly as the young man moved in, and captured her lips with his own, his naked chest pressing against her own naked body, his hands taking her wrists and holding them against the wall as his tongue snaked into her mouth.

She moaned as she felt his tongue invade her mouth, her eyes closing as the feelings swept through her, from the edges of her hair to the tips of her toes. She felt hot and light-headed, adrenaline now surging through her body.

She managed to wriggle her hands out of his hold, her arms reaching up and wrapped around his neck, holding him closely to her as they continued to make out.

She didn't even notice that Shinji had flipped the light switch, enveloping them in darkness.

Though it wasn't completely dark, the moon light shone into the bedroom, casting an ethereal glow upon them.

She really didn't care at this point.

She moaned lustfully as she let him have his way with her, his hands running all over her back and stopping at her supple breasts.

He cupped her breasts with both hands, causing her to shudder with lust as he gently caressed and fondled them.

Shinji continued to rigorously massage Goei's tongue, parting from her lips to take a moment to breath. Goei whined a little, upset at the loss of his lips.

He moved away from her lips and started kissing down the sides of her neck with his lips, kissing and then suckling on her bare flesh, which caused her to moan out in pleasure. The feelings raced through her body, causing her to moisten in her womanhood, and she almost felt her legs buckle under the pleasurable assault he was delivering to her. He leaned down and enveloped her left breast with his mouth, Goei was now bracing against the wall for support, her brain getting dizzy with lust. She didn't even care if she was a making a silly face through all this.

Shinji licked, lightly bit, and suckled both perfectly round breasts for nearly a minute, making Goei moan with every action he took.

Shinji then lowered himself down along her body, kissing her skin from her chest to her smooth and toned stomach. He paused at he came to her black panties, and Goei looked down to stare in wonderment at what he was going to do next.

Shinji gripped the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down, revealing a glistening moist womanhood. He smiled at seeing that she was clean shaven. He pulled her panties to the floor and just left them there.

Parting her lower lips with her fingers, Shinji dove in and using his tongue, touched her most sensitive spot. Goei covered her mouth with her hands to keep her from screaming out in pleasure as her now-lover eagerly ate her out. Her heart was racing now at how turned on she was.

She threw her right leg over his shoulder, mostly for the sake of her own balance, her chest thrust forward as her head fell back and raised to the ceiling, her body overwhelming with sheer pleasure.

Shinji's left arm was underneath her right leg, his hand holding onto the side of her stomach. His right arm had snaked up the left side of her body, along her right leg, and was holding the right side of her stomach with his hand. All this was mostly for her support.

Goei struggled, almost painfully, as Shinji continued to feast on her. Her left hand was on his shoulder, her right hand over her mouth to keep herself from waking up the entire Inn. No, scratch that. The entire _town_ , with her screaming.

The orgasm hit her body, causing it to convulse and shake, a small spray of liquid gushing out and splashing Shinji's stomach, her left leg buckled and she fell against Shinji, practically crumbling atop him as if limp. Her legs were on both sides of Shinji's hips, her breasts pressed up against his chest, her head now resting on Shinji's right shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck as Shinji caught her and held her close, the pair just basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Goei still couldn't believe this was happening. He was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. And this was just the foreplay.

"I've never tasted older woman before. I think I like it." he said huskily into her ear, causing her to moisten once again.

"Oh, Shinji!" she panted as she looked into his eyes.

"May I go all the way, Goei-chan?" he asked her.

Her heart fluttered as he asked her that. Yes, he was driven by lust, but she liked that he was asking her as well.

"Yes. Oh, yes!" she moaned softly.

Shinji stood up, supporting Goei by caressing her shapely rear end with his hands, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried the panting woman to her futon in the back of the room.

Shinji laid her down gently on the covers of the futon, before standing up and removing his boxer briefs. Goei managed to open her eyes, and just stared at the sight of the tall and ripped 21-year old man in her room, naked as she was, bathed in the light of the full moon, making him look like some kind of god. Every muscle clearly outlined and strong-looking, every inch of skin revealed to her. And she could see, looking at his crotch, that he was packing, at least 9-inches long and at most two inches around at best. Larger than most men she was sure, but not enough to be considered a freak.

And all because of her. She couldn't help but feel flattered.

Shinji was suddenly on top of her, looming over her like a hungry lion, eyeing every inch of her luscious body. His knees were on both sides of her hips, his hands positioned right above her shoulders as he stared deeply into her eyes.

She was still panting deeply, from excitement now, as he looked at her.

"S-Shinji..." she whispered softly as she stared up at him.

He smiled, liking the sound of his name on her lips. He hoped she liked it too, because she would be screaming it over and over.

Shinji lowered himself upon her body, taking her lips again for nearly a minute, as his hands reached under her arms and gripped her shoulder and head from behind. She felt his body press down on her, pressing her a little deeper into the futon, and she could feel in raging member sliding down between her legs, but not entering her body as yet.

Her arms reached up and snaked around his shoulders, holding him close as she moaned hotly into his mouth while her tongue wrestled with his own.

Her body got hotter as her fingernails tensed up, grabbing at his skin and gently raking across his back. Shinji didn't mind as he continued to hold and kiss her.

He pulled back for a second to look at her, staring deep into her eyes with both lust and love.

"Oh, Shinji! I... I'm so happy. It's been so long and I... I hoped that you wanted me like I wanted you." she panted as she looked in square in the eye, a small tear escaping down the side of her face.

Shinji just stared at the woman beneath him. This was not her usual playful and flirting manner that he was used to. This was honest, straightforward, and filled with not only lust, but love too.

"I've wanted you for a while now, Goei-chan. You're so beautiful. So sexy. So kind. And I'm going to make you my woman tonight." he said with determination in his eyes and voice.

"Oh, yes. Make me yours." she said, euphoria overcoming any reason.

Foreplay was over. It was time for the main event.

Shinji pulled back, his member now positioned at her entrance. With a final whispered 'Yes' from Goei, Shinji moved, driving his girth slowly into her body, causing her to gasp in sheer pleasure as he filled her with his manhood. Every nerve in her body seemed to be on fire as inch by inch filled her, and she responded in kind by lifting her hips off the futon. Her butt and lower back and even her shoulders seemed to levitate off the ground. Shinji was buried to his hilt within her, Goei's eyes wide with disbelief as at how big he was.

She had never had anything so large with her. It hurt a little, but she quickly adjusted to him.

"AHHH!" she cried out. "Oh, Shinji! You're... Oh Wow!" she gasped as she felt her body lower back down to the futon.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes. I... never had anyone as big as you inside me." she panted hotly.

"I'm glad." he smiled.

He pulled back and thrust into her, getting an impassioned moan to escape from her mouth. He drove into her over and over again, the woman failing to contain her moaning as he stimulated every nerve in her body to the point of 'total system failure' in her brain.

"Get on top." he whispered to her as he flipped the pair around.

Goei soon found herself on top of Shinji, sitting up and staring down at the younger man. Her hips seemed to move on their own, bucking back and forth in a sensual rhythm on his raging member as her breasts bounced provocatively up and down. Her eyes were closed as her moaning became increasingly erotic and impassioned, her entire body tingling with a euphoric high that she hadn't felt in years. Her hands were on his chest, balancing herself as she continued to impale herself on him, her inner walls clenching around him tightly.

She never wanted this to end.

Shinji's hands held onto her hips, helping to keep her rhythm as he just stared at her sexy body that was riding his cock with earnest.

Shinji reached up, tracing the curves of her waist with his hands before he came to her breasts. He cupped both breasts and gave them a good squeeze as he fondled them. Goei let out a gasp and moan as she continued riding him while he touched her.

"Oh, Shinji! Yes, I... I love this... don't stop..." she panted wildly.

Shinji just stared up at this sexy and vivacious woman who continued moaning his name.

Several minutes of Goei being on top lead her to another orgasm, Shinji sat up and embraced the woman as he picked up his thrusts, and in one final burst, she came.

"Ah! AH! Oh! OH! Ahhhhhh..." she cried out as she held onto Shinji, a final, unexpected orgasm, flushed through her body.

"AHHHHH!" she cried out as it hit. "I... Oh, Kami!" she moaned as her held onto her lover, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her head resting on his left shoulder, her body still shuddering from her orgasm.

"Shinji, will do." he whispered into her ear as he held her tightly.

Goei had never been so happy in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning was starting to peak over the town, and Goei awoke to find herself lying atop Shinji, her hands and head resting on his bare chest.

She moved her head slightly to look at Shinji's sleeping form, a tidal wave of memories washing over her as she remembered what had happened.

She still couldn't believe it. Not only had she had white-hot sex with an athletic and handsome younger man, but a grandmaster toushi as well. He was definitely stronger than her, and wanted her out of all the other sexy young women he had met since coming to live with them.

She remembered how they had done it two more times after she had orgasmed from riding him with such enthusiasm. There wasn't a place on her body that Shinji hadn't touched. Of course, their last round of sex, Shinji had been particularly rough with her. Not she minded.

Goei had been interested in Shinji when he first moved in to her Inn. He was handsome, athletic, strong, skillful, talented, he could cook, he kept a clean room, he helped out around the Inn, he was kind and compassionate, well mannered, humble if anything else, and never vulgar. There were very few who could compare to him, and she was glad for that. So, she flirted with him, and numerous times attempted to seduce him with her charm and body. He had resisted at first, which only made Goei want him more, thinking he was just shy. She had even gone out and bought more provocative sleeping wear, hoping to entice him into making a move on her.

And she had succeeded in that regard. Shinji had all but attacked her last night, told her she was beautiful and sexy, and had been the instigator of their intimacy, which nearly blew Goei's mind. He was attentive to her needs, giving her pleasure that she would never forget. But there was also his declaration of 'making her his woman'. She truly wondered if he was serious.

Shinji suddenly stirred, his eyes opening up to look at her.

"Good morning." she said to him.

"Good morning." he replied, before he pulled her into a deep and smouldering kiss, holding her tightly against his virile and muscular body. Her arms reached around his neck and returned the kiss. She broke the kiss and just looked at thim.

"I should be very upset with you, Shinji-kun." Goei said to him, her tone once again playful.

"Why? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Yes You Did! My poor pussy is so sore! I probably won't be able to walk right for days!" she said with a laugh.

He liked her laugh.

"So you didn't like it?" he asked.

"Of Course I Liked It!" she snapped, practically sitting up on the futon and staring down at Shinji. "It was the best sex I ever had! Even Hakufu's father never gave it to me like you did last night!" she declared.

Shinji smiled at that.

While he had no experience with sex, his training from his three masters had given Shinji a sort of six-sense in how the human body moved, worked and functioned. Pressure points, for example, could be used to either cause pain or pleasure. The right nerve endings, properly touched, could actually send someone into 'bliss' with little effort.

The rest, of course, was just a matter of being attentive to your partners needs and wants.

"It felt like a jackhammer pounding dirt. You were so rough with me." she said/.

"I don't regret it." he replied. "That's how much I wanted you."

She blushed a little and cuddled back up against him.

"I meant what I said, Goei-chan. I want you to be mine." he said to her as he caressed her bare shoulders with his hand.

"But... I'm older than you. And I'm a mother." she retorted.

"I know. A genuine hot MILF." he teased.

"Shinji..." she said, blushing at his implication.

"Yes, you're a mother. A young mother. You're also kind, understanding, passionate, loyal, strong, talented, fun-loving, and know the value of family. I don't think I could ever find another woman like you."

Goei was so happy at hearing that as she hugged him tightly, her head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her bare shoulders as he just kissed her forehead and held her close.

"And what if I get pregnant?" she asked. "I'm not on the pill, and I know you didn't use a condom."

"Then I'll gladly and willingly take responsibility." he said.

"And I truly hope... not too soon." she said as she reached up and kissed his lips once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Breakfast)

Shinji and Goei had finished cooking breakfast and were sitting at the table, opposite of Koukin and Hakufu, both of whom were blushing a little and not looking at the older pair across from them.

"Hakufu? Koukin? I have an announcement." Goei said. "Shinji and I are now a couple."

Hakufu's eyes seemed to widen as Koukin looked away from them, staring at a spot on the wall to his left.

"What's wrong?" Goei asked the pair.

"We... already knew." Koukin said sheepishly.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom. We heard it all last night. You guys were... loud." Hakufu said.

Goei blushed a little, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Shinji just smiled as he reached under the table and took her hand in his.

"Sorry, Goei-chan. That was my fault." Shinji said to her.

"Oh, but I enjoyed it, Shinji-kun. And besides, I was trying to hold back. I'm anxious to see how loud you can make me." she said with a smile.

"MOM!" Hakufu snapped.

"What? It's perfectly natural for a couple to make love with each other. It's not all about holding hands and kissing and cuddling." she said.

"Well... congratulations to you both." Koukin said to the pair.

Sure Shinji was younger than Goei, but he was ranked at grandmaster and thus his superior.

Shinji and Goei married a couple years later, when Goei did eventually become pregnant with Shinji's child.

Their sex life was also a constant one, neither getting bored with the various games and techniques the other wanted to try. Mostly because they were in love with each other.

Goei gave birth to a healthy baby boy, that they named Genji. Hakufu and Koukin enjoyed spoiling their little nephew, as his siblings to come.

The pair played many roles in their lives. Parents, lovers, teachers, care givers, protectors, etc.

They had three children total, two boys and a girl, and lived their lives blissfully happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Kanu Unchou

_**SHINJI AND THE TOUSHI LEMON**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Ikkitousen, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Kanu have an encounter at the Hot Springs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Story 2: Kanu Unchou**

(Seito Shrine Hot Springs)

Kanu Unchou continued to wash her still sore body in the hot springs that were behind the Seito Shrine which was their unofficial headquarters.

This place was more for rest and rebuilding of their forces than an actual base of operations.

Her spar with Shinji Ikari had proven to be more than she expected.

It wasn't until after the spar that Shinji revealed that he was actually a grandmaster in rank.

Something that shocked Kanu incredibly, as she had never met a grandmaster all her life.

Still, his victory over her had proven two things. One - his rank as a grandmaster was not a given title. And two - that he was worthy of Kanu herself.

The Dragoness of Seito found herself smiling at that thought.

Few people had proven to even come close to her level, and thus far no toushi had proven her equal. Even the cute ones.

Shinji had proven to be not only her superior, but also really hot.

The Dragon Lance wielder liked pretty boys, and Shinji was a truly handsome young man. That and he was powerful, skilled, humble and respectful. He had given her a fight like she wanted, but he hadn't hurt her like a battle maniac would have. Nor had he tried to grope or molest her in any way during their fight.

Ryuubi, a bespeckled bookworm with a huge rack (and supposed leader of Seito), Chouun, the silver-haired closed-eyed sword woman (and Seitos secret weapon), and Chouhi, an avid snack-lover and shrine maiden (and high-ranked Toushi as well), who had seen the spar between Kanu and Shinji, have all said that Shinji was quite handsome and could be a powerful ally to them.

Ryuubi even teased Kanu, saying that he was attracted to her.

Koumei, a young girl who likes to fish (as well as being a clever strategist), seemed somewhat upset at Shinji, though she wouldn't say why.

Kanu decided that she would see for herself.

"And why are you bringing books to a hot springs?" Chouhi asked Ryuubi.

"You're getting crumbs in the pool!" Koumei said.

"There's no fish in this pool!" Ryuubi shouted.

Kanu sighed as she exited the hot springs, grabbed her towel and robe and headed to the spring on the other side of the shrine.

The shrine itself was built into the side of a mountain, the natural hot springs located on the western side where the girls were, while the heated shower/bath area was on the east side. That's where Shinji was.

There was a pathway between the hot springs, that also split off and headed back to the shrine about halfway between the two springs. The woods surrounding the shrine area gave considerable cover for privacy, but also around the shrine was a stone wall built around the first World War.

There were two main differences in the two hot springs. The first was that the female-side hot springs were naturally heated by a geothermal pocket that warmed the large pool, while the male-side hot springs had to be heated by artificial means. The second was that the two sides were designed differently.

The female side was more circular/crescent moon-shaped and had a small roof that covered half the pool, surrounded by bamboo fencing while the pool itself was enclosed by the natural rocks of the mountain. The male side was more a rectangular L-shaped, open aired, with a wall on the east side that had two showerheads for quick washing, with the pool itself surrounded by wooden beams with steps that led into the pool on one side.

Both of the onsens had a small artificially-built waterfall on the mountain-side of the baths that emptied into the pools. Both also had an enclosed area, surrounded on three sides by rocks with specially designed wooden shelves for setting drinks, and were specifically designed for privacy.

While Kanu felt that the shrine could have doubled as a hotel hot springs, she felt safe here, despite all the toushi that were apparently enemies of theirs.

Wrapped in her black robe, the A-ranked toushi of Seito easily walked the path towards the other springs. It was starting to get dark, so the path was not very well lit. It was Kochuu's job to light the lanterns around the shrine, particularly around the onsens. She reached the male-side onsen without trouble, pausing when she heard the outdoor shower running. Peering around the corner of the bamboo fence Kanu saw that someone was indeed Shinji.

The grandmaster-ranked toushi was just standing underneath the heated shower, washing off the dirt and sweat from his spar with Kanu.

Kanu just stared at the athletic and well-built young man who had bested her in their spar. She watched as the water streamed down every inch of his body, admiring his muscles as he stretched and moved to clean himself off.

Common courtesy was important, especially in another persons onsen.

The steam of the hot water obscured his vision for the most part, and Kanu was sure he couldn't see her looking at him. Shinji turned off the shower and shook the water out of his hair before heading to the pool. He kept his towel on his head as he entered the pool.

Kanu watched as he walked into the pool from the main steps and started to casually swim around until he stood up and headed into the enclosure to relax.

Kanu smirked, seeing her entrance.

Shinji sat on the stone seat of the enclosure, just resting and letting the heat of the pool do it's job.

The lower half of his body was underneath the water, while everything from his stomach up was exposed and resting against the stone-back of the 'seat' he was sitting on.

He was thinking back to his spar with the beautiful and powerful Kanu Unchou.

The Dragoness of Seito had proven to be a very worthy opponent. It's possible she could be a grandmaster herself someday.

He was snapped out of his musings when he saw what looked like a folded towel, floating towards him. He wasn't sure what to make of it at first, until he felt a familiar presence.

The towel stopped right in front of him and started to rise up, revealing the beautiful and shapely form of Kanu Unchou, in all her glory.

Shinji just stared at her shapely nude body as she removed the towel from her head and tossed it onto a rock at her side.

"Kanu. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you." she said sweetly.

"Oh? Why?" he asked with a smile.

"I think you know why." she said, her voice turning sultry.

To say Shinji was flattered would have been an understatement.

"I like pretty boys, and you are very pretty."

Shinji's expression turned to one of mild-annoyance. Most guys didn't enjoy being called 'pretty'.

"You know I'm not a girl, right?" he asked.

"I know." she said as she reached out and touched his chest, causing his heart to beat a little quicker. Her hand traced down his chest to his stomach and then dipped into the water, stopping at a long, hard object. Shinji shuddered at she grasped it. "I know very well."

"Is that what you want, Kanu?" he asked, tensing under her touch.

"Yes. I believe that you may be the one I have been searching for."

"You do?"

"Yes. Someone... worthy of me. I have faced many 'strong' and 'powerful' toushi, and all of them have been a disappointment in battle. This tells me that they will be disappointments in other areas. But you... you are strong, honorable, skillful, and compassionate. You rescued Ryuubi from being kidnapped by the toushi from Kyosho, because it was right. You stopped Ryuubi's dragon from killing both of us, by yourself. It took three of us to subdue her last time that happened. You defeated me in a simple spar, something not even Chouun has ever done. And I find you very attractive. Do you find me attractive as well?" she asked.

"Yes." he said without hesitation.

"Good." she said as she moved in, releasing his manhood and sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned in and moved her lips to his ear. "Make me yours."

Shinji wrapped his arms around Kanu's shapely waist and pulled her flush against him, kissing her lips as the sexy female toushi moaned in his mouth. Her naked breasts pressed up against his chest, her mouth battling against his own as they moaned passionately.

However, Shinji could feel that something was off. Despite Kanu's boldness, there was a part of her that was inexperienced in matters of love. He was too, but he wasn't a child. Having been forced to grow up faster than most children, because of his experiences with the Eva, Shinji was, while not experienced, was not ignorant about how this was supposed to go.

He was 21 years old. Strong, powerful, well-trained by the best of the best, and apparently attractive to this goddess of a woman who was trying to suck on his tongue.

Shinji pulled back from the Dragoness of Seito and then stood up, holding the sexy woman in his arms as she wrapped her shapely legs around his waist.

"I'll be honest with you, Kanu-chan. You're one of the sexiest women I've ever met. I've met several beautiful women in my life, but I've never been with them. You would be my first." he said, his face only a couple inches from hers.

Kanu smiled at his honesty. There was no arrogance or cockiness in this young man.

"I'm honored, Shinji-kun." she said with a smile. "You would be my first as well."

Shinji and Kanu kissed each other again, their bodies wrestling rather vigorously, their skin rubbing against each other, their tongues fighting for dominance.

However, Shinji wasn't about to enter her. Not in here.

This wasn't his onsen, and he had too much respect for the creations of other people. He wasn't going to make a mess here in these heated pools, no matter how gorgeous and willing she was.

Kanu seemed to sense his hesitation.

"Shinji?" she gasped as she felt herself being carried out of the enclosure and out of the pool.

"I don't want to make a mess in your onsen." he said.

Kanu smiled at his respectfulness even as she was carried out of the pool by the cute grandmaster.

Just then, the pair froze when they heard voices heading towards them.

"KANU! KANU ARE YOU HERE?!" a shrilling voice shouted.

Kanu gasped when she heard it.

"Oh, God! It's Ryuubi! She won't be alone." Kanu said to Shinji, the pair realizing that they were in a naked-embrace, no clothing or towels nearby. "We can't let them see us like this. We'll never hear the end of it."

Shinji agreed.

When Ryuubi, Chouhi and Chouun arrived at the male-side onsen, they were shocked to see that it was completely empty.

"Huh. Where did they go?" Ryuubi asked.

"Don't know." Chouhi said. "But it's almost dark, maybe they went back?"

"We would have seen them, right?" Chouun asked.

"Maybe they're in the enclosure?" Chouhi suggested.

"Let's check!" Ryuubi squeaked excitedly.

"This is wrong." Chouun said, trying to hold the pair back as Kochuu the monk arrived to light the lanterns around the onsen

While the pair were struggling in the grip of their close-eyed protector, they failed to see a strange-shaped shadow leaping from tree branch to tree branch just outside of the onsen, heading back to the shrine.

Kanu was holding onto Shinji for dear life as he quickly and quietly leapt from branch to branch like a nimble squirrel. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, his own arms around her waist, as the naked pair made it back to the shrine without anyone seeing them.

Once they had made it to Kanu's room, the Dragoness of Seito could only laugh at what had just happened.

"I can't believe we did that!" she laughed. "I mean... you did all the work, but... I can't believe we didn't get caught."

"I'm just glad they didn't see us." Shinji said, continuing to hold the woman in his arms, her legs and arms still wrapped around him.

The pair laughed for a little bit, until they stopped and stared into each others eyes. Their laughter subsided, their breathing became just a little bit deeper than before.

"You must be pretty strong to carry me like I weigh nothing." Kanu said.

"You're strong, not heavy." Shinji replied.

"With these thighs and hips?" she teased.

Shinji looked down at her naked body, legs still wrapped around his own, his hands running along said thighs and hips.

"They're perfect." he said simply.

"Shinji..."

He kissed her lips again, her eyes opening wide for a second before closing, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly as they began making out once again.

Shinji held onto her shapely butt firmly as he stumbled around the room, the pair 'fighting' against the other, trying to be dominant but also passionate.

Kanu was a little shocked. One would have thought that narrowly escaping being caught by her friends, and a spirited leaping through the trees, would have killed the mood between them. Shinji seemed just as interested in the Seito toushi as he did in the onsen. Not that she was complaining, but it did cause her to waver in her efforts to overpower Shinji and control their lovemaking.

Shinji laid her back on her futon and sat up on his knees, his hands still caressing her thighs as her legs were still wrapped around his waist. She teasingly kept her legs wrapped around his waist, which caused him to tickle under her knees. She laughed a little and released her hold on him. He pushed her legs off of him for a second, staring down at the beautiful young woman before him.

"You've got a pretty laugh, Kanu-chan." he said to her.

His hands reached out and gripped the sides of her chest, not touching her breasts, as he carefully caressed her skin, getting the woman to moan at his touch. He caressed her skin from her chest to her stomach and up her legs, even as she lifted her left leg and placed it on his shoulder. Leaning in he gently licked her skin, causing her to moan lightly at his tender touch.

Her body started to shudder as she saw where Shinji was going.

"Shinji..." she whispered as he suddenly began licking her womanhood, causing the sexy toushi to gasp and cry out erotically. "AHH! AHHH!"

She was seeing stars as her breathing came back down

She finally came, a release that was as sweet to her as her lovers own kisses.

 _Is this what love feels like? Or is it simply lust and pleasure?_ she wondered to herself.

Her vision cleared as her vision was filled with Shinji's own face. He stared into her steel-blue eyes as he loomed over her. Kanu never looked away from his bright blue orbs as she lifted her hands up and touched his skin. She felt her legs part and open as she felt something long and hard enter her.

She gasped in pleasure as the unfamiliar sensations surged through her. Shinji hadn't broken her hymen yet, but she could feel he was right against it. He looked deep into her eyes, as if asking her a question. She shuddered a little, her eyes replying back a 'yes' to his question.

Her hymen was pierced, but she bore the pain well, feeling Shinji fully inside her.

She gasped, throwing her head back as Shinji leaned in and kissed her neck gently. Her back arched up, off the futon, and collided with Shinji's, who held her tight as he was adjusted to being joined with her.

"Shinji." she moaned as the grandmaster toushi reached underneath his lover and held her back, gently lifting her off the futon and into his lap as he remained on his knees.

"Kanu Unchou." he said as he gently thrust up into her, getting her to gasp as he did. "I'm honored to be your first."

"So... am... I." she moaned softly as she stared into his eyes, the feelings within her causing her to loose coherent thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring intently into his eyes as she panted hotly against his mouth. "Make me yours."

"As you wish, my lady." Shinji said as he kissed her lips, roughly this time.

His hands gripped her shapely butt with both hands, moving it around and around while she was impaled on his manhood. A simple action that was quickly driving her wild.

She wrapped her legs tightly around Shinji's body, her skin rubbing against his own, as he thrust into her body again and again, reveling in the pleasure they were both experiencing.

Kanu was bouncing up and down on his enraged manhood as Shinji pulled back and suckled on her right breast while his right hand caressed and fondled her left breast, the female toushi moaning loudly at these actions. He buried his face into her chest, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. Kanu ran her hands through his hair, holding him in place as they continued to make love to each other.

Shinji laid her down on the futon as he lifted her hips up and held them firmly as he slowly began plowing into her body. The rhythm was slow and deliberate at first, but soon he began to pick up pace, Kanu moaning in time with his thrusts as her breasts shuddered up and down, her body getting hotter with each passing second.

The A-ranked toushi of Seito was lost in her pleasure, even as she fought to remain conscious so as to prolong said pleasure. She had always wondered if the stories of two lovers entwined in the heat of passion were true, and now she was sure it was.

Kanu suddenly felt an emptiness in her core, their movements having stopped as she lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She looked to the side and saw that Shinji had spooned up to her right, her right leg stretched over his waist above his groin, his right hand massaging her stomach and slowly moving down to her moist womanhood. His skillful fingers touched her inner folds, stimulating her once again, his left hand reaching underneath her body to fondle her left breast while he suckled her right breast with his mouth.

She moaned ever more at his gentle touch, which continued to please and relax her. She wondered if this was another type of foreplay with him.

The pair had been going back and forth so much, between hard and soft, soft and hard, that she was wondering what was next.

It didn't dawn on her that since this was her first time, and Shinjis first time, that he was simply trying to find a pattern to their lovemaking. Not that she minded, really. It was new to her as well.

"Kanu..." he whispered in her ear.

"S-Shinji..." she panted.

"I think you're ready to finish."

"Yes. You too." she whispered back.

She smiled as she sat up and embraced Shinji, the pair kissing as Kanu straddled him, forcing him onto his back this time.

Kanu simply loved the feeling of being ravished by this young grandmaster. She hadn't been raped or defiled. He hadn't forced himself upon her or the other toushi. No, this was her choice, and wasn't one she was regretting. There was a tenderness in his touch, one born of respect and the need to give satisfaction to someone else, not just for his own satisfaction. Something that those fiends from Kyosho and Rakuyo could learn a thing or two from.

Kanu felt her hips move before she even thought about doing it. Apparently, her body knew what to do, something other than fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Kanu's bedroom, the five other occupants of the Seito Shrine were listening intently to their 'general' moaning, groaning and screaming in ecstacy as the grandmaster screwed her brains out.

Ryuubi was sitting on the right side of the door, blushing madly and trying to keep her panties from getting wet.

Chouun was standing right next to Ryuubi, and seemed to be the least affected by all this, even though she was listening intently.

Chouhi, who was sitting on the left side of the door, was smiling while stuffing her face with chips.

Koumei, sitting next to Ryuubi, seemed to be a stoic as ever, but she had a small blush on her cheeks as she listened to what was happening inside the room.

Kochuu, the stone-faced monk, was blushing more than a little at what was happening as he stood next to Chouhi.

"Nice to see someone it getting some." Chouhi said off-handedly.

"I thought Kanu was a lesbian." Ryuubi said to the girl.

"Which only proves how much you need to learn about people." Chouhi said. "Which means not reading so many books and actually get out in the world."

"Last time I did that, I got kidnapped!" she whined.

"You're hopeless!" Chouhi sighed.

The Seito group's little argument continued on for several more minutes, doing nothing to interrupt or disturb the intimate events of the two strongest toushi in the bedroom next to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanu threw her head back, her long hair whipping wildly around her, as she came a second time, this one much stronger than the first from when she and Shinji had their third, or fourth, interval of their lovemaking.

Honestly, she wasn't sure, as she had lost count.

"AH! AHHHH! SHINJI/KANU!" the pair cried out in unison as they came together, signaling the end of their intimacy, as sweat and other bodily fluids drenched their skin.

Kanu felt herself drained of energy as she fell top of the panting young man, resting her head against the crook of his neck.

Both of them were panting hard, slowly coming down off their high as the female toushi adjusted herself to get more comfortable, her energy ebbing away.

"That was... I never... Oh, Shinji..." she gasped out her words.

"It was... for me too... Kanu..." he replied as he held her close.

No words were spoken further as the pair fell into slumber, arms wrapped around each other, nestled comfortably into the futon of the female toushi.

Shinji would have some explaining to do later, but for now, he was at peace. And so too, was Kanu Unchou.


	3. Ryofu Housen

**_SHINJI AND THE TOUSHI LEMON_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Ikkitousen or their characters.

Summary: Ryofu rewards Shinji for saving Chinkyuus life. (There will be an alternate scene in the main story)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3  
 **Ryofu Housen**

(Sonsaku Inn, Evening)

Shinji Ikari had just returned from his daily rounds in the city. A few street fights, a couple of thefts, and one assassination attempt. All done by toushi from Rakuyo and Kyosho.

Goei Sonsaku, her daughter Hakufu, and her nephew Shuuyu Koukin were out of town attending a very important meeting and would be back in a week. She had left the Inn in the care of the 21-year old grandmaster until she got back. Which was good since Shinji was easily more responsible than Hakufu. Koukin was more focused on his studies and martial arts training than actual housework, so it worked out for the best.

And it wasn't like Shinji didn't like his landlord and her family, but he enjoyed the quite as well.

Shinji removed his coat and placed it in the closet, revealing he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans underneath, along with black shoes that he had taken off before entering the Inn.

He paused when he suddenly felt a familiar presence behind him. Turning around he saw Ryofu Housen leaning against the wall to his bedroom.

A sexy and athletic young woman of 19, Ryofu had emerald green eyes, slightly tanned skin, green hair which was tied up into pig tails, and was wearing the traditional Rakuyo school uniform which consisted of a short reddish-pink skirt, leather blazer, knee high socks, and brown shoes. She wore no undershirt or bra, her blazer gapped open to reveal her ample cleavage.

(And for some reason he knew that her measurements were B91-W58-H90 cm)

Her appearance matched her personality, promiscuous and provocative. Regardless, Ryofu was considered one of the deadliest toushi around, enough to match Kanu Unchou of Seito.

"I found you." she said with a seductive smile on her lips.

"And what do you intend to do?" Shinji asked.

Ryofu grinned as she pushed herself off the wall and quickly made her way over to Shinji, pushing him up against the far wall and kissing him fiercely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( _Flashback_ , Kanto Hospital, Ward 10)

Inside the ward lay a heavily beaten, wounded and raped Chinkyuu Koudai. 16-years old, short light reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and athletic figure. She was also a very close friend of Ryofu Housen.

Through a series of unusual events, and shortly after Totaku's turn around, in not going all the way through the Great Fighters Tournament, Ryofu and Chinkyuu rebelled against Rakuyo Academy.

Chinkyuu later returned to Rakuyo in order to steal the Gyokuji for Ryofu's sake, only for Kaku Bunwa to catch her. She then ordered her men to attack and beat up Chinkyuu, which they did due to sheer numbers and brute force, and allowed one of them (Chizen Rikaku) to rape her for fun.

However, Ryofu, worried about Chinkyuu, stormed the grounds and, at finding Chinkyuu had been beaten and raped, violently thrashed the toushi who had defiled the younger toushi, before taking her to the hospital immediately.

(The Gyokuji, a sacred relic, found by Sonken, Hakufu's father, is said to be so important, whoever possesses it has dominion over all the land, as well as kingdoms.)

"Chinkyuu…." Ryofu said softly grasping her close friend's hand while sitting next to her bed. She had bandages over her face and body, and was hooked up to a couple different machines in the room.

The injured girl blinked her eyes as she looked over and saw her childhood friend.

"H..hey Ryofu….thanks…for coming back for me….you're the nicest friend I have ever met…" Chinkyuu said weakly.

"Chinkyuu….I will make sure Totaku pay for his sins! I will avenge you…" she said, crying slightly.

"Ryofu…it's okay….don't waste your energy….forget about revenge…" Chinkyuu said, trying to at least keep Ryofu from becoming something worse than the people who had hurt her.

"No, Chinkyuu! I will NOT let this slide! Totaku…that bastard…he forced us….HE-!" Ryofu tried to argue and fight for her.

"Ryofu….please promise me….promise me to live on….forget about me…." Chinkyuu tighten her grip on Ryofu's hand as said her finals words before going silent.

Ryofu could only stare at her closest friend, feeling her life-force slowly fading.

*Beep* *Beep* Beeeeeeeeeeeeep*

The heart monitor went dead.

Ryofu's hair covered her tear-stained face as she slowly made her way out of Chinkyuu's room, her fisting clenching very tightly to the point of drawing her own blood.

As she walked out, she was so upset that she failed to notice a man in a black coat and jeans walk into Chinkyuu's room.

Ryofu suddenly felt something was off, a presence she didn't recognize but couldn't deny, and rushed back into the room.

She paused when she saw a young man with wavy brown hair was standing next to Chinkyuu's bed. His right hand was on her forehead and his left hand was on her stomach. Not sure what was going on, Ryofu would have attacked the man for touching her friend, only to pause when she saw both of them glow. She gasped when she felt an incredible amount of ki-force energy practically flood the room. After a few seconds, the energy dissipated and the man stepped back from the bed.

Ryofu gasped when she noticed that Chinkyuu's heart monitor was beeping again.

' _Impossible….Chinkyuu….I felt her life-force fading…but how did he…?'_ Ryofu thought in shock as she saw the man turn away from the bed and walk towards the door.

She quickly regained herself and jumped in front of him before he reached the door. He raised his head and looked at her.

She was quick to notice that the young man was maybe only a couple years older than herself, and a couple of inches taller than her, with deep blue eyes and a handsome face. But she could feel his incredible power just by being this close to him.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"You... you brought Chinkyuu back from the dead. You... how did you do that?" she asked, nearly stuttering in her speech.

"A ki-force healing technique that I learned from one of my masters. It's a little more difficult when they have just died. Fortunately, she was not dead for very long." he said, then looked at her strangely. Ryofu had had many guys, and even a couple of girls, stare at her before. Like they were undressing her with their eyes. But this mans gaze was different. It was like he was analyzing her. "And I can tell that you have a terminal illness. Here, allow me." he said as he placed his hand an inch from her stomach, right below her breasts.

Ryofu saw his hand glow as she felt a strange warmth flow through her entire body. She gasped, feeling an unknown pleasure that reached from her hair to her toes. Within a few seconds, it was over, and Ryofu suddenly felt better than she ever had before.

She could feel it. Her illness, which the doctors told her would kill her before she reached adulthood, was gone.

(AN: Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. Also known as Lou Gehrig's disease. A rapidly progressive, invariably fatal neurological disease that weakens muscles and impacts physical function, impaired speech or voice, body fatigue, as well as mild cognitive impairment, unintended weight loss, shortness of breath, and other muscular-control problems such as drooling and constipation. It was mentioned in the manga.)

She looked at the necklace that was around his neck, a strong-looking leather string which held three platinum-colored magatama.

' _He's a toushi. But I've never seen that color before_.' she thought. "Who... who are you? What is your rank?" she asked, her body still riding the euphoric high from the healing.

"Ikari Shinji. And I'm a grandmaster." he said simply to her.

"I... I don't understand. Why did you do this for us?" she moaned out breathily.

"I only wish to help. Your illness is cured, and your friend will make a full recover in a day or two. Enjoy your life." he said with a smile and then stepped around her before exiting the room.

Ryofu was just stunned as the young man walked out. Her body still shaking from being completely cured of her terminal illness. She looked back to her friend, and after checking on her one last time, kissing her on the forehead, she quickly exited the room to follow the young man.

( _Flashback ended_ )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Shinji's room)

"Mmmm~" Ryofu pinned Shinji against the wall as she fiercely kissed the young man, her tongue dancing around his own.

Shinji's hand roaming around her body, caressing her shapely rear end, as she removed her blazer and let her skirt fall to the floor, before lifting his t-shirt up and off his body. She wasn't wearing a bra, and the only articles of clothing left on her were her panties and knee-high socks.

Ryofu smiled at seeing his exposed and athletic body. He wasn't a hulking bodybuilder-type like Gakushuu, or a frail-looking but athletic swimmer-type like Koukin, (both from Nanyo), but more in the middle. He was definitely more fit that Saji or Ouin Shishi.

Having eyed the futon in the middle of the room when she first got there, Ryofu started grinding her sexy body against his, rubbing every inch of his body, that she could, with her hands, earning a groan from the boy. She could tell he was enjoying this. She kissed his lips hotly, even as she pulled him towards the futon.

She parted from him after several seconds, before lowering herself onto the futon, and teased him into joining him.

"Pants off, stud." she said with a smile.

Shinji returned the smile, and quickly removed his jeans. She pulled her green panties off and tossed them to him, like she was giving him a gift. He pulled his own black boxer briefs off and set them aside, with Ryofu's panties, giving the girl the full view of his athletic and naked body, all of which she liked, before crawling onto the futon with her. Ryofu pulled Shinji onto her, her arms wrapped around his neck as she Frenched him fiercely, her legs wrapping around his waist to keep him against her. Their bodies rubbed hard against each other for nearly a minute, kissing and feeling each other, before Shinji started moving down her body. He went slowly, kissing and licking her neck, then moving to her bountiful chest, kissing and rubbing her cleavage, kissing her flat stomach before he reached her maidenhood.

"Aaaah! Shinji-kun! Aaaah!" Ryofu moaned aloud as she held his head further in as his tongue continued to play with her entrance.

She was lost in ecstacy as the grandmaster continued to pleasure her. Soon, though, she couldn't hold back and came onto his face. She was panting hard as Shinji untangled himself from her shapely legs. This young man was definitely way better than Saji or Ouin Shishi.

She then gently commanded Shinji to get on his back, before mounting him with her butt in his face and her hands gripping his generous-sized manhood. Ryofu caressed his impressive length with her hands before enfolding her breasts around it. Shinji groaned at the feeling of her breasts around his member, before he felt the soft wetness of her tongue on it. She licked it at first, before boldly taking all of his length into her mouth, massaging and sucking it with her skillful tongue.

Shinji was squinting his eyes in pure pleasure as the sexy green-haired toushi had her way with him.

However, it didn't last as Ryofu's ministrations caused Shinji to cum and splashed her face the second she released him.

She smiled as she wiped the liquid off her face, licking it off her fingers.

She turned around and faced Shinji, who was now sitting up, positioning herself above his still hard member. This wasn't her first time with a boy, but he would be the largest she had ever had.

"Ryofu..." he gasped as she straddled him, her hands holding onto his shoulders, dropping herself onto his full-on length, and gasping in almost sheer ecstacy.

"AHHH! Ahhhh..." she cried out, shuddering in pleasure. "Oh, Kami! It's incredible." she moaned as she fell against him, her breasts pushing against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Make me yours!" she whispered hotly into his ear.

"As you wish." Shinji replied as he kissed her, his arms wrapping around her body and holding her tightly against him.

Ryofu wrapped her legs around his waist as Shinji maneuvered himself onto his knees, keeping the sexy toushi in his lap as he thrust up into her. Ryofu moaned with each of his thrusts, holding on to him with her legs and arms wrapped around him. Their bodies were already slick with a thin layer of sweat, his right arm around her waist, his left hand underneath her right leg to hold her up.

She gasped out loud, writhing and counter-thrusting against his body, the wet slapping of flesh on flesh turning them both on, as their minds were a fog of passion and lust.

Ryofu eventually found herself on top of Shinji, riding his manhood hard, her inner walls clenching and milking him for everything he was worth, while his hands fondled and caressed her breasts. She continued to cry out in ecstasy as the pleasure shot through her. A pleasure that she had never before received from her previous 'lovers'.

Several intense and sweat-soaked minutes later, the pair were quickly approaching climax.

"Ryo-chan!" Shinji gasped as he once again was sitting upright with Ryofu in his lap.

"I know! I'm close too! I-I-Give It To Me, Master!" she shouted, right before they both came.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they cried out together, their bodies coming hard inside and over their partner. They clung tightly to each other, shuddering and pulsing from their shared orgasm. It was something that Ryofu had very rarely experienced with her previous lovers. Something that had left her unsatisfied, until now.

Shinji laid on his back with Ryofu lying atop him. Both of them were dripping wet and breathing hard, still wrapped in each others arms.

Ryofu lifted herself up and looked at Shinji, her fingers caressing his cheeks.

"I am yours, master." she said softly to him.

"Ryofu?" Shinji asked, looking at the young woman.

She stared into his eyes, completely and totally serious. But with a glazed expression of lust that was also staring back at him.

"I pledge myself to you, Grandmaster Shinji. My strength, my skill, my body, are yours to do with as you please. Whatever you want. Use me however you wish." she said to him.

"Ryofu..." he tried to protest.

"I'm serious, master. I've never been more serious. Please... make me yours." she said in a husky voice.

"And what do you want in return?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"You pledge yourself to me, but what do you want?"

She looked at him intently for several second, a small smile appearing on her face.

"...love me?" she finally said.

Shinji smiled as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Ryofu moaned passionately as their tongues caressed each others.

"Ryofu, we need to get a few things straight." Shinji said as soon as she pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, master?" she asked.

"First of all, you don't have to call me 'master' when we're alone. Just Shinji, is fine." he said.

Ryofu nodded with a smile. _I can always call you 'master' in public then_. She thought.

"Secondly, I don't want a slave or servant. I would prefer a lover and companion. Alright?"

Ryofu smiled wider, knowing she had chosen right this time.

"And lastly, I want us to be equals in all..."

"No." she quickly said.

"No?" he questioned.

"You are a grandmaster toushi. Stronger than any I've ever encountered. More powerful than even I _could_ become. But you also have a kind and generous heart, that wants the best for everyone. If you want to be equals in love, then yes. But I want you to be my master. My... superior." she said as her eyes took on a deep and solemn expression. "Chinkyuu and I have rebelled against Rakuyo and Totaku. We... we have no place else to go."

Shinji brushed her cheek with his fingers as he looked into her eyes.

"As you wish." he said, and then proceeded to go another round with the sexy toushi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The soft patter of rain awoke the sexy green-haired toushi from her blissful slumber. She looked down and saw a blanket pulled over her body, smiling at the knowledge of who put it there.

She looked over to the side and saw her lover, Shinji Ikari, standing by the window just staring at the rain. He was dressed in his boxer briefs and nothing else.

It was morning now, but the rain clouds were covering the sky, adding a much cooler feel to the Inn they were staying at.

Rising up and letting the covers fall from her nude body, Ryofu walked over to the grandmaster and pressed her naked self against his back, her arms wrapping around his torso.

"If you wanted to keep me warm, you should have stayed in bed with me, instead of giving me a blanket." she cooed into his ear as she rubbed his chest with her hands.

"I put the blanket on you mostly to preserve your modesty." he replied as he placed his hands over her own.

"I don't let just anyone see my sexy body, but I don't have much modesty to speak of." she replied.

Her mood turned serious.

"I meant what I said, Shinji. I am yours." she said.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her.

"Yes! You saved Chinkyuu's life. You cured my illness. You... you did more for me, for us, than anyone else ever did. That's why I pledge myself to you. My love." she said to him.

Shinji intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I like the sound of that better than 'master'." he said.

"Shinji... there is something else that I want." she said.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked.

"Well..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chinkyuu was eventually released from the hospital. Ryofu and Shinji were there to pick her up. She actually blushed when she met the grandmaster in person.

"Ryofu said that I owe you my life." the teenage girl said to the grandmaster.

"I was fortunate to have arrived when I did. Had you been dead any longer, it would have been more difficult to bring you back." he said to her.

"I hope you have a lot of stamina, Shinji-kun. Because I share everything with Chinkyuu. And I'm itching for another round of hot, sweaty sex with you both." Ryofu said to them both, her arms around both of their shoulders.

"R-Ryofu! You... you mean..." Chinkyuu stuttered.

"That's right, Chinkyuu. I've convinced Shinji-kun to share our bed with you. Besides, you deserve to be treated right, after everything you've been through." Ryofu said.

"I... I don't know." she said nervously.

"Do you trust me, Chin-chan?" Ryofu asked.

"Of course!" Chinkyuu replied.

"Then trust me that you're in good hands from now on." she said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"I know I am." the younger girl replied.


End file.
